Donna's Daughter
by dontforgetthefez
Summary: When Donna Noble gets married to Shaun Temple, they have a child, but when Donna's memory is sparked once again, the original defense mechanism doesn't work, and Donna's brain burns out, leaving Shaun and their child to fend for themselves. Shaun loses his job, and ships his daughter off to America... Where she meets the Doctor.
1. Sarah Temple

For the third time that class, the lead of her pencil snapped. Or, more accurately, she snapped the tip on purpose. Sighing, she got up from her seat and walked to the sharpener. Everyone knew she was breaking her pencil on purpose. Every time there was a math test she would finish in the first fifteen minutes, easily score a one hundred, and was left with the rest of the period to pretend she was still taking the test. The teachers wanted to move her to a one on one session with the head of the math department since she was so ahead of everyone else, but she refused. She didn't want to be acknowledged as any more of a freak than she was.

She was taking an excruciatingly long time sharpening her pencil when the door to the classroom opened. As if on cue, everyone stopped writing to look at the stranger who had walked into the room. He seemed to be in his mid to late twenties and was dressed in nice brown slacks, a button up shirt, a corduroy jacket, and a bow tie. He had a smile on his face that made him look instantly conceited and when he opened his mouth to talk, she heard his English accent, like hers. It almost made her smile. She hadn't heard a real British accent in person since she was shipped off to America after her mother had died in Britain thirteen years ago.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is there a Sarah here?" Everyone's eyes turned to look at her who had stopped sharpening her pencil.

Sarah frowned, "That's me."

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Outside?"

She looked at her teacher who shrugged, and then she walked across the room. Everyone had decided that the situation was boring and had gone back to their tests.

Sarah followed the man outside and he shut the door behind them, "We shouldn't be more than a few minutes." He called to my teacher as the door shut. Then he turned to her.

"Sarah Temple, I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you, now run." Without further explanation he grabbed her hand and they started running.

"Let go of me!" Sarah yelled, "Where are we going?" She tried forcing his hand off her wrist, but he was too strong.

"Sorry, I'll explain everything once we get to the TARDIS!"

She frowned, "What the hell is a TARDIS?" They were running down the stairs and were approaching the quad, a square grassy area in the middle of the school.

"I'll explain when we get there." He repeated and flung the door open to outside. There in the middle of the quad was a blue police box. The Doctor let go of her hand and ran toward it, snapping his fingers until it opened. Then he disappeared inside.

"…The blue box…" She whispered.

The Doctor poked his head outside, "Yes, I know, it's a blue box, now get in here."

Sarah continued to stare at the box and then back to the Doctor, "Tell me it's not bigger on the inside than on the outside."

He frowned, "How did you know that?"

"Oh my God…" She ran past him inside and looked around in awe at the spaceship, "She wasn't crazy after all…"

"You mean your mother? Donna?" He was standing next to Sarah now, looking at her with concern.

"You're the Doctor. I mean, you really are the Doctor."

"Did Donna tell you about me?" His concern was clearly growing.

Sarah just nodded, "The last month of her life it was all she talked about. She died so quickly… Nothing was wrong for a while and then all of a sudden the doctors say she's mentally ill and they lock her up in an asylum… They didn't even let me visit her. Not even to see her body when she died."

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor said softly, "Sarah, I need you to listen to me very carefully. How did your mother die?"

Sarah shook her head, "They just told me she had a psychotic fit and she ended up killing herself."

"They lied."

"What?"

"Donna, your mum." He paused and sighed. "This is where it gets complicated. First of all, this is a time machine as well as a spaceship. It can travel anywhere in the universe at any time ever. TARDIS stands for—"

"-Time and relative dimension in space." I muttered and then frowned, "How did I know that?"

He grinned, "I'm getting to it. So, anyways, your mother used to travel with me on the TARDIS until one day, something that had never ever happened before in the history of the time lords happened. Donna received some of my time lord DNA in a two-way biological meta-crisis. She had my mind. That was never meant to happen and if I had let Donna continue living that way she would have died so much sooner. She would have never met your father and had you. So, I had to erase her mind of all memory of me. If she ever thought of me again her brain would overload and kill her. That's how your mother died."

"But I don't understand, you said you wiped her memory. How could she think of something that to her, never existed."

The Doctor's face grew solemn and he looked away from her as if he couldn't bear to see her reaction to his next words. "When Donna and your father, Shaun, had you… Donna passed on some of my DNA to you. Sometimes, you think like me, you talk like me, you even have the same knowledge as me. Which is how you knew what the TARDIS meant."

She waited for him to continue and when he didn't, Sarah frowned, "Sorry, I'm not following. What does this have to do with my mum dying?"

He looked away from her again, "The way you talk, some of the things you say or do are things I would say or do. You sparked her memory, Sarah."

Sarah slowly back away from him, her head shaking. She saw him come toward her and it felt like slow motion as her eyes blurred from tears, "I killed her." Sarah said, "I killed my mum."

The Doctor gripped her wrists, "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." His voice sounded far away and all of a sudden everything went black.

Sarah woke in a bed room that she had never seen before. Alarmed, she shot straight up in the bed, which was an immediate bad decision as she grew dizzy and her head pounded. As she laid back down she noticed there was a man's jacket draped over her and that was when someone walked in the room.

No, not someone.

The Doctor.

He was just in a button up, suspenders, and a bow tie; no jacket. Sarah looked down at the jacket draping over her, then back at the Doctor. _Ahh._

He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand over hers, "How do you feel?"

"Like I just found out I murdered my mum." She frowned, "Oh wait…"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, please stop. If anything, _I_ murdered your mum. It was my fault that even happened to her in the first place." Sarah searched his eyes and found that he really did believe this was all his fault. He wasn't just trying to make her feel better.

"But if it weren't for you… She wouldn't have had the best days of her life." She smiled sadly at him, and then looked away imagining everything that happened between this man and her mum, "I mean, the adventures you two must've had, traveling through all of time and space, saving planet after planet after universe…"

He squeezed her hand and she looked back at him, "The best days of her life were spent with you."

She shook her head, "Don't lie to me, Doctor. I know as well as you do that her best days were with you. The best of her is with you. You knew the real Donna Noble. No one else."

He took his hand off hers, looked away, and cleared his throat. She had the sudden feeling that she had offended him somehow and was about to apologize when he turned back to her, "Sarah, I hope this isn't too personal a question, but what happened to your father?"

Fury spread through her, the feeling she always got at the mention of her father, "Long story short, he abandoned me. Sent me off to America. I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind." Sarah said coldly. "Now, tell me Doctor, why am I really here? You wouldn't have worked so hard to find me just to tell me I killed my own mum, yeah? So what is it?" The Doctor continued to stare at her, "Well? What is it, Doctor? Spit it out, will you?"

"Close your eyes." He mumbled.

"…What?"

"Just do it, will you?" He snapped impatiently.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Attitude." She mumbled and then closed her eyes.

"Now, when I say the word 'Dalek' what comes to mind?"

Images flashed across her eyelids rapidly. She saw the Doctor in his tenth incarnation sending alien forms through the void. She saw the same alien forms screaming "Exterminate!" over and over. She saw the current Doctor threatening to blow up the TARDIS in a spaceship with all of the aliens—the _Daleks_ in it. Sarah's eyes snapped open and she noticed her increased heart rate and her heavy breathing.

"Sarah, what did you see?" The Doctor said calmly. He was about three inches from her face.

"I… I saw them… The Daleks… It was like… Like I was recalling a memory… But they were your memories! How did that happen? How can I see something that happened to you when I wasn't even alive yet?" She was becoming hysterical, but she didn't really care, "Doctor, take them back." She was crying again now, "Please. Please take them back. I don't want them, I want to go back to school and pretend like none of this ever happened, just please, please don't make me see them again."

"Sarah, shh. I can't take them away, it doesn't work that way. You've had these memories your whole life, you just never had any reason to think of them."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried desperately.

Hurt washed over his face and she suddenly wished she could take it back, but he got up and turned his back to her as he continued to talk, "I wouldn't have told you this if I didn't have to. The Daleks are after you, Sarah, and it'll do you no good to wait for them in blissful ignorance with your foster family."

"Why are they after me? I'm just a normal eighteen year old…"

He smiled at her, "Yes, a normal eighteen year old with _my mind_."

She frowned, "I still don't understand."

"Close your eyes again."

"No, no Doctor please… I don't want to see them again."

The Doctor walked to her and cupped her face in his hands, "This time we'll do it together, okay?"

She took in a shaky breath, "Okay."

"On the count of three, okay?" She nodded as he stared into her eyes, "One… two… three." They both closed their eyes and Sarah saw both the Daleks and the tenth doctor… They were talking about humans… creating a new race of Daleks. …No… not just Daleks… _Human Daleks_. When her eyes opened again she took a step back from him.

"You were helping them… You were going to let them turn everyone into Daleks!"

He shook his head, "No, Sarah, they had already killed all the humans that were in that lab. It was either convert them or let them die."

"And you think that was okay!" She yelled, "I would rather be _dead_ than one of them! Why would you do that? You know it was wrong, you know it."

"You don't know anything!" He shouted back.

"I know that the Doctor would protect every last human on this Earth even if it meant dying a thousand times over. And I know even when you were letting those Daleks transform the humans you knew it was wrong, because you were relieved when it didn't work out."

"You're wrong." He said fiercely.

"No." Sarah said and took a few steps toward the Doctor, "I think I'm 100% right. And that scares you."

The Doctor stared at Sarah for a few moments and then turned away, "They want to convert you. They want to try the whole half human half Dalek thing again and they want you to be their new leader. And then…" He turned back to her, "They want you to kill me."


	2. Eleven Meets Ten

"Kill you?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Yep. It wouldn't be the first time someone raised a child to kill me." The Doctor flashed a smile her way.

"Well I won't do it." Sarah said simply. "I can't do it. I can't kill anyone. Especially you."

He raised his eyebrows, "We only just met and you're already willing to save my life. Charming."

She flushed a deep red, "I—I didn't mean it like that! I just meant we have the same memories. Killing you would be like killing an extension of myself."

The Doctor grinned again, "I knew what you meant, Sarah. Just trying to lighten the mood. Anyway, you can't just refuse. They'd find a way to make you do it which is why I'm taking you away from here. There's no place safer than with me."

"So we're just going to run…?"

"You have my memories. Surely you realize that's always my best plan."

Despite herself, Sarah laughed.

"Now, Sarah Temple, all of time and space at your disposal… Where would you like to go?"

A smile slowly crept up her lips, "Anywhere? Anywhere at all?"

The Doctor nodded, "You name it."

She bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows, really thinking. _All of time and space… Where do I want to go?_ Sarah turned again to face the Doctor, "I want to see my mum. I want to see her the way she was when she was with you."

The smile faded from his face, "Sarah we can't, I can't—"

"Go back on your personal timeline, I know. But if we don't interfere, that won't matter, right?"

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth a few times before accepting that Sarah was right. "Fine!" He said, frustrated, "But on a few conditions." He walked up to Sarah and wagged his finger in her smug face, "We watch from afar, we don't let them see us, we don't talk to them, and under no condition do we ever interfere. Got it?"

She grinned and nodded, "Got it."

He smiled again and straightened his bow tie, "Good. Now," He walked back to the control center and set it for a date and coordinates that Sarah couldn't see from where she was standing. "Hold on tight!" He pulled a lever and they were flying. Both of them screamed with glee and held on for dear life. For the first time since she arrived in America, Sarah felt at home.

After about thirty seconds, the sound of the TARDIS braking flooded the time machine until they came to a complete stop. Sarah stood upright and looked at the Doctor.

"Where are we?" she asked.

The Doctor smirked, obviously pleased with himself, "Go see for yourself." She turned to run to the door, "Except not in those clothes! They'd probably hang you for that… or something."

Sarah turned around and faced the Doctor, "So obviously not modern or future times… We're in the past."

He rolled his eyes, "Stop being clever and go change. Back hallway, third door on your right."

Sarah began to run by him, when something in the monitor stopped her. Frowning, she didn't look up at the Doctor when she said: "You didn't park next to yourself, did you?"

"No," he said as if it were the dumbest thing he ever heard, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I can see you peering into the TARDIS monitor. I can also slightly make out the outline of another TARDIS if I squint hard enough."

"What?" He asked incredulously and stalked over to the monitor.

"Is it you? The future you?" Donna Noble appeared on the monitor next to the Doctor. The tenth doctor furrowed his eyebrows and turned away from the monitor. He rubbed the side of the TARDIS with his hand before licking it.

"You're disgusting." Sarah and Donna said simultaneously. Sarah's eyes widened as she turned back to the monitor.

"Yeah, future me." Ten said, "New TARDIS." He grinned and turned to Donna, "I get a new TARDIS!"

Eleven turned to Sarah, "You. Stay here. Got it?"

She rolled her eyes, "Go."

He winked at her and then ran to the door, opening it just enough to see himself and Donna.

"It's you! Oh man, do I miss you!" The Eleventh Doctor said and hugged his past self.

"I've regenerated." Ten held Eleven out at arm's length and examined him, "Look at your hair… it's so long. And why are you wearing a bow tie?"

Eleven frowned and took a step back, "Bow ties are cool." He said defensively.

"Why are you here? You knew I'd be here, well you knew you'd be here, you know not to go back on personal timelines."

Eleven put his hand on Ten's shoulder, "You've changed in your old age. Now, this was clearly a mistake," Eleven began to shut the door, "so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving—"

Donna's foot stuck in the gap, stopping Eleven from closing the door, "Where am I?"

"Sorry?" Eleven asked, though he knew perfectly well what she meant.

"Are you alone in there? Why aren't I with you?"

"Donna…"

"Don't you 'Donna' me, Doctor! Something happened I can see it in your face. That's why you're here." Donna pushed her way through both Doctors into the TARDIS and stopped cold when she saw Sarah, "Who's she?"

Ten stared at Sarah also, but he walked up to her and touched her red hair, looking into her eyes. Sarah felt almost violated the way he looked at her, but then as she continued to look into his eyes she found herself in trance like state where she saw all of her—the Doctor's—memories as if projected on a screen in her mind. When the trance broke, both wheeled back, Sarah winced and clutched her now pounding head.

Ten staggered backwards and regained his balance, "Donna we need to go. Now. You," he pointed to Eleven, "you're an idiot."

"She made me do it!" he said childishly pointing at Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Oh, please."

Ten marched up to Eleven, "How come she has time lord in her?" he hissed.

Eleven chuckled nervously, "Spoilers."

"Well let's think, the only reason I would ever bring Donna's daughter, who is part time lord, to meet Donna would have to be if something happened to Donna. Oh, and if she cried or outsmarted me."

"Wow, you're good." Eleven grinned.

Ten smiled, "I'm you. Now," he grew serious again, "What happened to Donna?"

Eleven just looked at the ground and shook his head.

Sighing, Ten ran a hand through his hair, "How long?"

Eleven looked back up at Ten, "You have about a year."

"Donna we're leaving." Ten said, raising his voice.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who she is." Donna said, pointing at Sarah.

"She's just another companion, why is it so important?"

"If she was just another companion that trance thingy, or whatever the hell happened wouldn't have happened. Do you think I didn't see you two whispering quietly yet urgently at the same time? You two are nutters."

Ten was silent for a moment, "Donna, I said we're leaving."

"Doctor, I said I'm not."

Ten stared at Donna for a long moment, "You know, I can see it on your face that you know who she is. You just want someone else to say you're wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Donna said defensively.

"Look at her, Donna. Look really hard." Ten urged.

Donna slowly walked up to Sarah, who was clutching Eleven's arm as he whispered into her ear. She was staring straight at Donna and before she knew it, Donna was a mere foot away from her. She reached out and touched Sarah's hair, which was identical to her own, and then looked into her eyes which were also identical. Sarah saw the light bulb go off before Donna even said anything.

"You're my daughter." Donna breathed incredulously.

"Hello mum." Sarah smiled and before she knew it, Donna's arms were around her.

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook violently, Donna and Sarah jumped apart. "Doctor…" Sarah muttered, frightened because she was sure of what was coming. Her blood ran cold and her heart began beating a mile a minute.

Eleven had already ran over to the monitor in the control center and he swore. The, he said the words Sarah had known would come, but prayed they wouldn't.

"They found us."


	3. The Savior

"Who's found you?" Ten demanded as he joined Eleven at the control center. The second he saw them, he became furious, "The Daleks?! You knew the Daleks were following you and you brought yourself here? Where there's two of us? Are you insane?!"

"They don't want either one of us, they only want Sarah."

"Wow, you've really lost it then. Do you not comprehend that if we are in the same room as her they'd probably go after us before her?"

"Wrong!"

"Wrong?" Ten was obviously thoroughly confused and Sarah almost laughed.

"He wiped their database clear of himself. They don't remember either one of you. They won't even realize you two are the same person," She turned to Eleven, who looked thoroughly impressed with her explanation, "Now, how do you plan on getting us the hell out of here?"

"Right! That!" He started slamming himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand with each time he said, "Think, think, think!"

"Uh… Doctor…" Sarah was now looking out the monitor, "We have a problem."

"Seize her! Seize heeeerrr!" The Daleks were chanting. Suddenly, the whole TARDIS seemed to tip.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled.

"What?!" Both Doctors yelled simultaneously. They had been so busy trying to think of a plan, they didn't even realize the TARDIS was shaking.

"Maybe if you came over here I could tell you what. My goodness, you two are such divas when you're thinking." Sarah said rolling her eyes. Ten and Eleven both walked over to her to see what she was looking at.

"Exterminate! Exterrrmminnaaaattte!" The Daleks were chanting as they shot their killing ray at the TARDIS door.

"Well that's new. I've never seen them do that before." Eleven said, seeming fascinated.

"They won't get through the door, right?" Sarah asked nervously.

"What makes you think they can't get through the door with an evaporation ray?" Ten asked at the same time the TARDIS shook again.

"It's the TARDIS door, isn't it magical or something?" Donna asked.

"Don't be daft, Donna, you know magic doesn't exist." Ten rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever, it's just a normal door. Now can we please figure out how we're getting out of here?" Sarah asked just as the TARDIS shook again along with the sound of splintering wood.

"Oh my God, they're getting in." Donna whispered in horror.

"There's no way out, we're going to die in here." Sarah said calmer than she expected.

"There's always a way out." Both Doctors said simultaneously.

The sound of splintering wood came again and Sarah began to panic, "Now would be a really great time for one of you to come up with a plan."

"Just go hide!" Eleven said.

"I'm sorry… did you say _hide_?" Sarah repeated.

"Yes, now go!"

She stared at him for a moment, then rolled her eyes, "Whatever." And proceeded to bolt down the first hallway she saw.

"What exactly was the point of that?" Ten asked. The door was about to splinter in two.

"Out of sight, out of mind." Eleven said. Ten stared at him blankly and Eleven met his eyes, "What? Do you have anything better?" Donna screamed and the TARDIS door broke completely as the Daleks entered the ship.

"Donna, behind me. Now." Ten said urgently. Donna wasted no time getting behind him.

"You. Will. Give. Us. The. Human. Girl. Obey. Obeeeeyy. OBEY." One of the Daleks chanted.

"Sorry. Human girl? We don't have one of those on board." Eleven said calmly, "And now that you've so rudely broken my door I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Impossible. We. Have. Tracked. Her. From. 21st. Century. America. To. Here."

"America? Why was she in America?" Donna asked.

"Donna, please." Ten hissed.

"Oh, alright. It was worth a shot. Give me a moment, let me go find her." Eleven turned around to run down the hallway he saw Sarah go down when Ten grabbed his arm.

"Are you mad?"

Eleven frowned at him, "Yes." He shook Ten's hand off him and ran after her.

"Sarah? Sarah where are you, it's me."

"Doctor?" He heard Sarah's voice faintly and looked down to see her edge out from under her bed.

"The bed? Really?"

"What? Daleks can't crawl. Did you get rid of them?" She stood up to look at him.

"I'm so sorry."

"…What?"

"Sarah do you trust me?"

Sarah frowned and looked at him as if he were mad, "Sorry?"

"Trust me, do you trust me?" He repeated.

"I… Yes. Doctor what's going on?"

"Good. Now. I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't have to, but I'm letting them take you."

"What?! Doctor no. I'm sorry, I can't—"

"There's no other way. Now you need to listen carefully: I will find you. I swear to you, I will."

"But they're going to convert me! Then what?"

"They're not going to convert you right away. They're going to take you and have you lure other humans to them. They're going to try to make you lose your humanity before they convert you."

"So what do you want me to do? I'm not handing them humans!"

"Of course not, I know that. You have to convince the Daleks to put you in charge of making the solution that will convert the humans. You're going to have to make them trust you. You're going to invent a solution that can be reversed, but only by this," He took out his sonic screw driver and handed it to her, "I'm going to get in contact with you right before I come. You're going to get some sort of message that will let you know I'm coming and then you're going to turn on the screw driver. The sound will not only reverse the conversion, but it will distract the original Daleks. That's when you all run. Do you have all that?"

She stared at him again, "You expect me to invent a solution to convert humans from Daleks and then back again?"

He shrugged, "It's not impossible. And you have half of my mind. That's more than I can say for the general population." Sarah closed her eyes and knew she was about to start crying. The Doctor cupped her face with his hands, "Hey. Look at me." She opened her eyes and did as she was told, "I know you can do this."

"I'm scared." She breathed.

"I know. I'm going to find you. I promise you, I will save you. You said you trusted me."

"I do."

"Ok. Are you ready?"

Sarah took a deep breath and tucked the sonic screwdriver in her shirt, "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Do whatever you can to make them trust you." She nodded and he kissed her forehead, "You're going to be brilliant." He grabbed her hand and they walked down the hallway. Sarah trusted the Doctor with her life and it was only the first day she met him. She couldn't help but feel like she was walking into her death.

"Here she is. She wants to come with you." The Doctor squeezed her hand before releasing her. Sarah suddenly felt as if she was alone in the world. She prayed the Doctor would find her and fast.

"No! No you can't just let her go with them!" Donna cried and tried to run to her, but Ten held her back.

"Mum, please. I'll be fine. I want to do this." She turned to the Daleks, "I want nothing more than to lead your superior race. It is an honor to be chosen for such a task." Sarah was shocked that that had just left her mouth.

"Excellent. Time. To. Board. The. Ship." Sarah took a shaky breath and began to follow the Daleks out of the TARDIS. _The Doctor's counting on me. I won't fail._ She promised herself. She turned back one more time to the two Doctor's and Donna. _Find me._ She willed the thought into his head. For a second Sarah thought he heard her because Eleven nodded. His eyes were glossed over as if he were about to cry. Crying? For her? But he had only just met her? "Come. A. Long. Huuuuman." Sarah snapped back to reality and walked out the TARDIS door and into the Dalek ship.


	4. Three Months

Once the Dalek ship flew away Eleven went out to the door to inspect the damage. "Not too bad. Shouldn't take too long to repair."

"You just sent my daughter on a Dalek ship… and you're concerned about your door?!" Donna yelled at him. Ten was just calmly staring at him as if he found him fascinating.

"There should be some wood to repair this downstairs…" Eleven completely ignored Donna and went to the stairs.

"I can't believe this. You're just going to let her go? Be converted? What's happened to you? Do you not care about anyone anymore?"

"I am going after her. I promised her." Eleven said tightly.

"Then what are you doing waiting around for?!"

"Sorry, but in case you haven't noticed Donna… TIME MACHINE." He brought a piece of wood upstairs and began fixing what was left of the door. "Now if the both of you could please leave it would be greatly appreciated."

"Sorry. Can't do that." Ten said with his hands in his coat pockets. Eleven stared at him blankly. "You've involved us now and I'm not walking away when you've so stupidly put Donna's daughter in danger."

"You're not coming." Eleven said stubbornly and continued repairing the door. "I'm not having one of you get killed and then you cause a paradox."

"And I'm not letting you leave an eighteen year old girl defenseless on a Dalek ship." Ten was almost yelling now.

"I didn't leave her defenseless!" Eleven dropped what he was doing and marched up to Ten until they were face to face, "Sarah and I have a plan. We don't need either of your help. Now _leave_."

"Well that was a nice try, but I'm staying and so is Donna."

Eleven muttered a few choice words and stalked back to the door and viciously repaired it. Donna stared at him with narrowed eyes and a slow smile crept on her face, "You like her."

Eleven's hand slipped as he hit his finger with the hammer, he yelled in pain, and then with his finger in his mouth he turned to Donna, "Like who? Sarah? Of course I like her."

"No, not like. I mean _like_ like." She waggled her eyebrows.

Eleven turned his face blank and resumed his work on the door, "I only met her today. And besides, I'm married."

"What?" Ten asked incredulously.

"Spoilers." Eleven muttered.

"I don't care who you're married to. You like Sarah. I can see it." Donna smiled.

"No. I don't. And quite frankly, you're getting on my nerves." He finished the door and then strode back to the control center, "Now, time to think of a brilliant plan to get Sarah and all the humans she's going to convert out of Dalek territory safely."

"I thought you already had a plan?" Donna asked.

"Donna what's rule number one?" Ten glanced over at her.

She rolled her eyes, "The Doctor always lies."

"Bingo!" Eleven yelled, "But I didn't completely lie, I have a plan for Sarah I just need to figure out how I'm going to get her out of there…" He began pacing, "So let's think… Who do we know that is very good at breaking in and out of places, can kill a Dalek in five seconds flat, and seems utterly harmless." He stopped pacing and began to smile, "River."

"Who?" Donna and Ten chimed in.

"River Song." He repeated, and with that he set the TARDIS in motion, arriving outside River's home.

It had been three months and Sarah had fallen into a ritual. The Daleks would fly her to a new location every day, and every day they let her out for six hours on her own. She was ordered to find three humans a day to bring back onto the ship and convert. The Doctor was right, it hadn't been difficult to create a solution that would convert a human back with the sound of the sonic. The Daleks hadn't been able to detect the malfunction either, which was great.

The Doctor. The minute she thought of him, her heart ached. Some days it was hard to believe he would be coming back to save her from this Hell she found herself in every day. Every night she cried herself to sleep, and every morning when she woke from dreams of traveling with the Doctor, she would begin to cry. Sarah wasn't sure why she felt so attached to him. She had only known him a few hours before he had made her his sacrificial lamb. Maybe it was because he was the first person to make her feel like she actually mattered. The Doctor was the only person who fully understood Sarah.

On the one hundredth day of being aboard the Dalek ship, Sarah brought back to the ship three more captives. Well, they weren't captives, really. Sarah had informed all of them before bringing them back to the ship that the conversion was only temporary and they wouldn't remember a thing about it when they woke up. Which was true, Sarah had made sure of it when making the solution. She walked past the Daleks confidently with her captives in tow, muttering abusive words at them and roughly pushing them along. This was all part of the act of gaining the Daleks' trust; which also hadn't been hard at all. If you acted hateful towards any being other than themselves, you were OK in their book. When they weren't around, she was a different person.

When the four of them reached her lab, she shoved them through the door after unlocking it. (She had convinced the Daleks it was a precaution in case someone tried to hijack the ship so they wouldn't be able to steal the solution, when in reality she just didn't want them in the one room she could call her own.) When they arrived in the room, music was blasting from the radio Sarah had bought on one of her daily six hour trips.

"That's weird…" She muttered, "I could've sworn I shut that off." She stalked over to the radio as it sang: "_Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store._" She hit the off button, but it continued right on singing. "_One more dawn,_" Frowning, she hit the button again. "_One more day._" She sighed, "What the—" She went to hit the button again, but stopped as the last line was sung, "_One… Day… More!_" The radio abruptly ceased and a piece of paper popped out of the radio where the cassette tapes should go. Sarah grabbed it and violently opened it:

_Your lab is quite impressive, I must say. –Doctor_

Sarah squealed and spun around to see the captives looking very confused, "Sorry. It's just… He didn't forget! The Doctor!" Realizing she was yelling, she lowered her voice, "He's coming to save us!" Just then a second piece of paper popped out of the radio. Again, Sarah grabbed it.

_Oh, and pack your bags, Temple. I'm busting you out of here tomorrow. –Doctor_

She was so happy she was honestly surprised she didn't burst into tears right then and there. "Oh, Doctor. You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." She muttered to herself.

"Doctor. Who? Doctor. Whooooo?" Sarah's blood ran cold. There was a Dalek in here. It had heard every word she had said in the past five minutes.

She spun around to face it, "What are you talking about?"

"Who. Is. This. Savior. You. Speak. Of?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You. Shall. Be. Moved. To. The. Jail. Cell. On. Charge. Of. Treason. Teleport. Teleport!"

Sarah panicked, "No, no please!" She began running around the lab to avoid its ray, but there's only so many places you can run in a lab when a Dalek is firing all around the room at rapid speed. Before she knew it, she was in the dark in what she assumed was the jail cell. Now how was she supposed to save everyone from down here?

Sarah sank down to the ground, curled around herself, and began to cry. She had disappointed the Doctor and sent the entire Earth to its doom all because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Three months of hard work thrown out the window. In that moment, all she wanted was to be a five-year-old girl, baking cookies with her mother in the kitchen.


	5. The Doctor Is In

After a short period of wallowing in her own self pity, Sarah gasped and sat up as a realization dawned on her. She hit herself in the forehead, "Idiot." She mumbled to herself and pulled herself off the ground. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver from it. She felt her way over to the jail door and hesitated for a moment. She couldn't see… What if there were Daleks in here watching her?

"Hello…? Is there anyone in here?" She called, loathing the sound of fear in her voice. She swallowed it down and forced herself to use the voice she always addressed the Daleks in. "I demand to be answered right now." She said sternly, loading every word with as much hatred as possible. The Daleks couldn't resist hatred. There was no response and she didn't hear so much as a pin drop. Sighing in relief, she began to sonic the lock on the door. It clicked open effortlessly and silently thanked God as she walked out of the cell. She used the sonic to maneuver herself up the stairs and back to the main level of the ship. Once she was on the level she shut it off. Sarah didn't want any of the converts hearing it and converting back and she didn't want any of the actual Daleks catching her. As quietly as she could, she skirted around the ship back to her lab. The ship seemed to be oddly deserted and she assumed the rest of the Daleks were determining her fate.

Once she got to her lab, she peered carefully into the window on the door. Seeing it was empty, Sarah pulled out her key and unlocked it. She needed somewhere quiet where she could focus. She knew just how she was going to contact the doctor.

"So you're going to fly the TARDIS right onto a Dalek ship again and then what?" River questioned. They had just finished leaving the notes for Sarah and rigging her radio.

"Set off the sonic, find Sarah, show the Daleks they're outnumbered and then hopefully they'll back down."

"That's your plan? Nothing else?"

"I work best under pressure. Maybe they'll throw me a curve ball and I'll have to improvise. I do love improvising." Eleven grinned. "Then, I'll probably fly the ship back to Earth, drop off all the converted back humans to their homes, take myself and Donna back to Victorian England, wipe their memories and then drop Sarah back home."

"Home?" River raised her eyebrows, "You're just going to bring her home?"

"Yes. Home." He was programming coordinates into the TARDIS for their Dalek ship invasion.

"But she's brilliant…"

"Yes. She's brilliant. What's your point?"

"I just… thought maybe she was your new Amy and Rory."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, "Don't you dare, River." The Doctor hissed through his teeth.

"Sweetie, it's been two years since Manhattan." River put her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

"She is not Amy and nor will she ever be." He said viciously and turned away from her.

"All I meant is you shouldn't be travelling alone like this." She gently placed her hand on his shoulder again and when he didn't pull away she squeezed it, "I promised my mother I'd take care of you and I'm not about to break that promise, Doctor."

He was about to turn around and tell her that he didn't need looking after, that he was nearly a thousand years old, but was stopped when he felt his pocket burning. He yelped in pain as he yanked out his wallet and threw it on the floor. It fell open to the psychic paper which had a message burned into it: "I'm discovered" with coordinates to the Dalek ship set to the same day he had left her the notes in her lab. It was only an hour after that that she had sent this message. The Daleks had figured out Sarah's plan. They had to go.

"We have to leave now." He ran to the control center and began resetting the coordinates. "Doctor! Donna! We're leaving!" He called down the hallway. They had been admiring the new architecture and how much bigger the TARDIS was on the inside now. He heard them begin to run to himself and River and once they appeared, Eleven saw that Ten was holding up the psychic paper in his hand with an identical message to the one Eleven had.

"Did you get this?" he asked, out of breath.

"Yes. That's where we're going." The Doctor responded without looking up.

After Sarah was ninety-five percent sure that at least one of the Doctors had gotten her message (she hoped Ten was still with Eleven) she got up to leave the closet she was sitting in. Hand on the doorknob, she froze. Footsteps. She removed her hand slowly and pressed her ear to the door. Definitely not Daleks. She almost ran out the door, thinking it was the Doctor, when the noises turned into voices she didn't recognize.

"Do you see all this?" A female voice.

"Yes, it's genius." A male voice.

"It makes me sick. A human girl willingly converting her own people… What is wrong with these humans?" She said the word "humans" as if it were the name of the plague. It took Sarah a few seconds to realize they were talking about her. They thought she had done this by herself. "Now those filthy Daleks think they can just fly to our planet and convert us? Silurians?"

Sarah frowned, her solution wouldn't work on Silurians. It was only designed to safely convert humans. "This won't work on us. She must have to make a new one." The male voice said and Sarah heard one of her beakers clang against her lab table. _But the Daleks never mentioned Silurians._ Sarah thought.

"Do you think it's in here?" More clanging of beakers and sloshing of chemicals.

"No, it looks as if she left in—" He paused.

"What? Malohkeh, what is it?" The female voice asked urgently.

"Vastra, look at that door over there."

There was a long pause and Sarah froze in terror. They had thermal masks. They could see her body heat through the door. Slowly, she backed away from the door as if it would help. They would kill her. They didn't know about her and the Doctor's plan and why should they believe her?

Sure enough, when the door opened they grabbed her roughly by the arm and wrenched her out of the closet. It took all of her self control not to scream as the female, Vastra, shoved her violently against a wall. Lights danced in front of her eyes. "Who are you?" Vastra asked.

"Well let's see, I'm the only human on this ship, who do you think I am?" The attitude probably wasn't the best decision on Sarah's part, given the situation. Vastra rammed her arm right into Sarah's throat. _I'm going to die._ Sarah thought miserably.

"Oh, I'm going to rip your—"

"Wait, why were you hiding?" Malohkeh interrupted.

"She was hiding from us, obviously."

He narrowed his eyes, "No… She wasn't. You're hiding from the Daleks, aren't you?"

"Why would she be hiding from Daleks? She's their new leader."

"Technically, yes. I got them to trust me, but I never did what they asked of me."

"What are you talking about? There are converted humans on this ship. I saw them!" Vastra insisted.

"They're not fully converted. I can change them back whenever I want." Sarah shifted uncomfortably. She was still being held against the wall and Vastra's arm was still jammed in her throat. Sarah was becoming lightheaded from lack of oxygen, "Maybe if you let me breathe I could tell you what happened."

Grudgingly, Vastra removed her arm and both Silurians took a step back. Sarah grinned, "Much better. Now, the first thing you should know is I'm working for the Doctor. Well, not for him exactly, more like _with_ the Doctor."

"And why should we believe that?"

Sarah closed her eyes and focused on the TARDIS and what it could be doing right this second. She found the TARDIS and her eyes moved inside to where she saw the Doctor running around the control panel pushing buttons. When he pulled the final lever that would set the TARDIS in motion, Sarah opened her eyes. "Because he should be here in about three… two…" The TARDIS was materializing behind the Silurians and they moved away from it as Sarah smirked, "One." The Silurians stared opened mouthed at the TARDIS as the Doctor walked out.

His eyes immediately found Sarah's and he smirked, "Did ya miss me?"


	6. You Have No Idea

Sarah grinned from ear to ear and ran straight into the Doctor's arms, "I'm sorry I screwed up." She said into his shoulder as Ten, Donna, and River Song came out of the TARDIS.

He held her out at arm's length frowning, "You didn't screw up, you did beautifully." Looking past her he saw the Silurians and released her, "Now why are there two Silurians on a Dalek ship?" He walked away from her to talk to the Silurians and Ten followed suit.

"He thinks you're brilliant, you know." Sarah turned to see who was talking and saw River Song smiling at her.

She shook her head, turning back to look at the Doctor, "No he doesn't." Then turned back to her, "And you are?" Sarah knew perfectly well who River was, she had recognized her as soon as she had walked out of the TARDIS, but she knew she couldn't say that to River because the only memory Sarah had of River was her death. Which meant, obviously, that River didn't know she was going to die yet.

River frowned, "The Doctor said you had all his memories."

"Not exactly. Only up until he wiped my mother's mind." Sarah had to look away when she met River's eyes. Not because she was intimidated by her, but because she couldn't bear to feel the Doctor's pain that he felt when he watched River die. The more she used this strange… gift (if you could call it that) to see the Doctor's memories, the more in touch she came with him. She could feel the emotions that came with the memories now, and it scared her.

"Huh. Well, anyways, I'm River Song. His wife."

Her eyes widened, "The Doctor?! Married?" Now that, Sarah hadn't known.

River smiled, "I know. It's hard to believe that man could ever settle down. It's not that he hasn't fallen in love before me, I know he has. He just… It's hard for him to trust people and open himself up in that way. He's seen so much and so many people have been ripped away from him… He's just afraid to love."

Sarah bit her lip and nodded, then frowned. "Everyone, shhh!" She hissed. Everyone turned to look at her as she strained to listen to what she thought she had heard.

"…Seven. Life. Forms. Detected. In. This. Room."

"Daleks." Everyone said in unison. The Silurians drew their weapons and aimed them at the door. River instantly took out two guns and pointed those at the door also.

"Everyone in the TARDIS!" Eleven yelled, but it was too late. The Daleks had arrived. There was no warning, no negotiating, they just opened fire on us. Within seconds, both Silurians were dead and River was the only one left firing. Ten, Eleven, Donna, and Sarah were all dodging fire and making their way back inside the TARDIS. Sarah got there first and knew exactly what she needed to do. She ran into the room she had first woken up in, grabbed her backpack and dumped its contents on the bed. Then, taking the two guns she had brought with her she ran back outside.

"Sarah! Get back in here! Where did you get guns?!"

"Just get out of here, I'm gonna blow up the lab go somewhere else!" She yelled over her shoulder before slamming the TARDIS door, not letting him argue with her. Sarah ran to River's side and helped her shoot the Daleks but it wasn't exactly working.

"What are you doing? Get back in the TARDIS!" River yelled over the gun fire.

"Do you trust me?" Sarah shot a Dalek for the fourth time and it finally shut down.

River shot at a Dalek over Sarah's head, "What?!"

"Do you trust me?" Sarah yelled again.

"Yes, yes I trust you!"

"Then give me your guns and get in the TARDIS. Make him leave."

"Are you insane?!" River shoved Sarah out of the way of an exterminating Dalek beam.

"Yes! Now give me your guns and run!" River hesitated before sighing. "Fine."

She handed Sarah her guns and sprinted to the TARDIS. Sarah kept shooting at the Daleks, but there were too many of them. When she saw that the TARDIS had finally left, she sprinted to the chemical table, dodging the Daleks narrowly as she ran. Sarah ducked behind the table and heard the Daleks approaching. She quickly tossed together some chemicals into a beaker and put a top on it, then shook it. Then, she ran to the exit of the lab. Calculating in her head she knew she had roughly five seconds before the Daleks could turn around and shoot her. She reached the exit. _Five_. Threw three guns and the chemicals as high in the air as she could. _Four_. And shot each gun and the chemical filled beaker before they hit the ground. _Three. Two. One._ Sarah turned and ran as fast and as far as she could, but the not fast enough. The blast threw her into the air and flung her into a wall. Everything went black.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Donna yelled at River, "You just let my eighteen year old daughter blow up a lab? She could be dead!"

"I didn't have a choice! She made me!"

"Oh yeah, let me guess, she put a gun to your head and forced you into the TARDIS?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Doctor, you understand, right?" River turned to Eleven expectantly who hadn't said a word since they had left Sarah. Now, he looked up at River.

"River, there is an eighty five percent chance that Sarah is dead. She's brilliant. But she's not that brilliant."

"I didn't have a choice." River said through her teeth. Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"River's right." Ten said, "If Sarah insisted on being the hero, there was nothing River could do to stop her."

"There's always something you can do!" Eleven screamed, clearly distraught, "Who told you it was okay to let someone sacrifice themselves? Because it wasn't me!"

River walked over to the Doctor and lowered her voice so only Eleven could hear her. "We don't know that she's gone, Doctor."  
He was silent for a moment and then he strode to the entrance of the TARDIS and walked out. He had taken the TARDIS just outside the lab, maybe a hall over. He began to jog to where the lab had been and heard the others follow him.  
The first thing he saw was the doors to the lab blown to pieces on the ground and the actual lab still on fire. No evidence of anyone alive. The Doctor's heart began to sink as he walked closer to the lab. He crouched down near the lab and saw shards of a broken beaker still laced in chemicals. She was gone. There was no way Sarah could have survived the blast. He forced his anger and distress down, keeping it together just barely. Slowly, Eleven rose to his feet and began to turn around just as the others were arriving. The hope in their eyes drained as they saw the look on his face. Eleven turned his head in order to avoid eye contact with-  
His eyes fell on a broken heap of a body in the corner of the room. The wall above it was cracked, undoubtedly where the body had hit before crumbling to the floor. The Doctor ran to Sarah and took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her. Still alive. He could've cried with relief right then.  
"Mmmm." Sarah groaned and he saw her eyelids flutter.  
"Oi! Is she alright then?" Donna asked, clearly panicking.  
"I don't know." Eleven said honestly and looked back to Sarah.  
"Mum..." Sarah muttered, her eyes still closed. Donna shoved her way through Ten and River and knelt next to Sarah, grabbing her hand.  
"I'm right here love." She whispered, a tear slid down her cheek.  
"Donna, we have to get her back to the TARDIS. I need to look her over." Eleven said gently. Donna nodded and reluctantly moved her hand. Eleven then gently slid his hands under Sarah's body. She whimpered a bit, but as soon as she was in the Doctor's arms she clasped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.  
"I'm going to die." Sarah whispered so only he could hear.  
"No you're not." He muttered fiercely and began walking to the TARDIS. River ran ahead to hold the door open for him.  
"It's ok," Sarah whispered again, "I'm not afraid."  
The Doctor swallowed and walked into the TARDIS toward the room Sarah had stayed in just a short time ago.  
"No," he said, lowering her down onto the bed as she winced, "but I am." He brushed the hair away from her face in a reassuring gesture, not sure which of them he was trying to comfort. He took out his screwdriver and scanned her injuries with more detail than he had the first time.  
He sighed and could feel laughter bubbling up inside him, "Concussion, a broken rib, bruised ribs, and a fractured ankle." He put his screwdriver away and smiled down at Sarah, "All injuries that can be fixed. You're going to be just fine." But she was already sleeping again.  
He turned back to the others who also looked relieved.  
"Doctor," he addressed Ten, "You're coming with me to help me drive the ship." He turned to River and Donna, "You two go convert the human Daleks back to humans." He reached into Ten's jacket and tossed River his screw driver.  
"And why should I have to give up my screwdriver?"  
Eleven grinned and pulled out his own, "Because mine's new."  
Suddenly the TARDIS violently shook. A moan came from the direction of Sarah's bed and Donna immediately rushed to her.  
"Why is the TARDIS shaking?" River asked.  
"It's not the TARDIS." Ten said.  
"It's the ship. It's sensed an intruder and the Daleks programmed it to crash into the nearest object. The only thing they hate more than their own death is being taken over." Eleven finished.  
"Well," River pocketed Sarah's gun that was now lying idly next to her lifeless hand, "Better get to it then."  
Donna was crouched next to Sarah, her hand clutching Sarah's so tightly River was sure she was cutting off Sarah's circulation, "Donna."  
The other woman suddenly looked up as if woken from a dream. She was still for a moment and then she frowned, shook her head, and rose to her feet, "Right. Sorry." She took one final glance at Sarah before leaving the room with River.

When he heard the TARDIS door shut, Eleven walked to Sarah's bed side. He looked over her sadly and wasn't surprised when Ten didn't remind him they didn't have time for this. Ten knew how Eleven felt, because they had felt the same pain time and time again. There's always someone getting hurt. And there's always that overwhelming sense of guilt that it's his fault. He brushed her hair out of her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. After all, Sarah wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.

Suddenly, a memory surfaces of Rory Williams yelling at him in a court yard in Venice. "It's not that you make people take risks," his voice echoes painfully in his head, "It's that you make them want to impress you."

Eleven leaned down to kiss her forehead, the memory still flashing behind his eyelids, "You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around." He was right, Rory. Always had been. Eleven pulled away from her just as the ship shook again and then slowly retreated out of the TARDIS with Ten, Rory's words drilling into him still.

"You have no idea…"

_But I do, Rory. _He thought to himself, _I do._


End file.
